Smurf Village Imaginarium (LD Stories)
The Smurf Village Imaginarium 'is an invention used in ''The Light and Dark Series, and is formally introduced within the Expanded Animated Universe. Basic Information It is a highly advanced invention created by Papa, Grandpa, and Handy as a group effort to allow Smurfs to live the lives they dream of having. It was initially brought to life after the inquiry of Camouflage Smurf, who told Papa he wished for a way to act out "What Ifs" to gauge the results before trying to do so in reality. The purpose of the Imaginarium, as Papa Smurf states, "is for those days when any Smurf wishes to embark on a journey that peaks their curiosity in order to determine their success, and discover for themselves whether or not their decisions would be wise to smurf in reality." How it Works Once inside one of the chamber pods with the door securely shut, any Smurf will be placed into a coma-induced state, triggering the same physical reaction that occurs while in deep sleep. The brain is instructed by the crystal's energy to detach from the body, ensuring that any movement by the Smurf while in the chamber will be strictly mental. This will also make it impossible for any Smurf to damage the chamber until they decide to leave the Imaginarium. The Imaginarium is capable of receiving information from the minds of the Smurfs, so when creating a new setting, it will harness all the necessary knowledge from the Smurf(s), replicate it, and tweak certain physical or personality-based elements according to the Smurf's preference. Limitations As with any technology, there are limits as to what it can do; in the case of the Imaginarium, there are three specific rules that ever Smurf must agree to follow at all times both in and out of the Imaginarium. #A total of '''five (5) Smurfs may engage in an environment and agree to change the setting only by a majority vote. (Ex. Some vote for beach day, but others want a picnic setting, so the majority vote would claim the entire setting.) #No Smurf -- or group of Smurfs -- may be in the Imaginarium for more than '48 hours '''for any reason. The Imaginarium must have time to conserve and replenish used energy in order to function properly for the rest of the village, or for the same Smurf to return to their setting later. This is also in place to ensure that the Smurf(s) involved take time to eat and drink for the sake of their health. #No Smurf is allowed to intrude on another Smurf's fantasy while they are in the Imaginarium unless they are specifically invited. To do so, they must enter a chamber pod, which would mentally connect the other Smurf(s), and so they can directly receive a "Yes" or "No." *If they are allowed to join, then the crystals will incorporate them into the current setting. *If not, then the chamber pod will open and allow them to leave without disrupting the current setting. Since the Imaginarium is powered by naturally formed cave crystals, which had to be enchanted by Papa Smurf to ensure they would not shatter from usage, these rules are adhered to at all times and are clearly posted on the door to the Imaginarium so no Smurf can ever have an excuse to abuse its power. Created Settings ''This section will be expanded later! Appearance The Imaginarium looks like an ordinary mushroom house from the outside, but has no windows and only one sturdy door with the rule sheet framed at eye-level. The interior is unlike any residential home, containing five metal chamber pods with glass doors that open up from one side, which ensures that only one Smurf can enter each chamber (intentionally or unintentionally). The walls are painted midnight blue to account for the crystal's light sensitivity and the crystals themselves are in the center of the chambers, fixated in a "flower" pattern. A diamond cover protects the crystals and harnesses their power for each occupied chamber, which are connected by the refracted light off the diamonds at the tops of each chamber. Trivia *This idea was originally created by VicGeorge2K9 and later adopted - and modified - for The Light and Dark Series. *The Imaginarium is located behind Papa Smurf's lab so he may keep better track of who might be using the facility. Category:Locations Category:Smurf Village locations Category:Inventions Category:Technology Category:Therapies Category:Recreational activities Category:Entertainments Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories locations